The Other World
by shatter714
Summary: It's a week before the wedding, when something unexpected happens to Bella. Could this sudden change in their life ruin Bella and Edward's wedding? What will happen when the already weird world, finds itself crossed with the mythical ones from books! ExB
1. the changes

**So this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters; if I did I would be working on BD, and MS!!**

It was the Sunday before the wedding when I noticed the changes.

* * *

I was sitting hand in hand with my husband-to-be, the Greek god of my dreams, Edward. We were sitting on the golden couch in his room; his sister and my best friend, Alice, was standing on front of us telling us details and things of things that would happen this week before the wedding.

"…will be arriving at 4 o'clock. Oh, and Bella I need you to come with me tomorrow… Bella? Bella are you ok? Bella!" Alice was screaming my name while Edward shook me gently, not knowing what to do.

"Carlisle! Come here Carlisle, something is wrong with Bella!" Edward shouted down the stairs to his dad, though there was no need to, due to the whole family's extremely sensitive hearing. My whole future family was created from vampires, my fiancé, his to sisters, two brothers, and mother and father.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked as he appeared in the doorway within seconds.

"She's gone in to some kind of trance. She won't respond to anything!" Edwards's voice was frantic from the panic. "What did you say Alice?" He accused her, giving her a glare that could kill.

"I didn't say anything! So, stop blaming me! If anything it was your fault!" Alice replied just as venomous, shooting daggers in Edward's direction.

"How is it my -" Edward began to reply hastily only to be cut of by his mother Esme.

"Will both of you stop! This isn't helping Bella at all!" She shouted from the doorway where she had gathered with the other three vampires.

"Yes, your right. I'm sorry Alice, I'm just worried." Edward told his sister.

"It's all right, we all are. Carlisle, do you know what's wrong with her?" Alice asked hopefully.

As they all debated on what could possibly be wrong, none of them noticed the changes quickly occurring to me as I sat, dazed, on the couch. None of what they were saying registered; I was a body sitting on the furniture, without a mind. The changes happening to me began to slow, and finally someone noticed.

"Oh my god! Edward, what happened to Bella?" Jasper exclaimed as he sensed my feelings entering back into the vibe of the room.

The whole family turned to study me, taking in my appearance, as one by one their mouths opened into perfect 'O's. Alice spaced out, having a vision. Edward gasped and shook me, calling my name, but I still couldn't reply.

Jasper was at Alice's side in a flash, repeating her name, until she finally returned from the future.

It was Edward that she spoke to.

"Bella's future," Alice said exasperated. "It's gone!"

Once again every pair of eyes in the room turned to me, looking at me like I was some kind of creature from another world. That wasn't to far off, except for the fact that I was on this world not another.

"Bella, Bella?" Edward called to me again, but I still could not answer.

"Edward, do you realize what this means?" Carlisle asked in awe, not understanding how it was possible.

"No, Carlisle, I don't!" Edward said angrily. "And I would love it if you would kindly tell me what is wrong with my Bella, before I am forced to tear through walls to find out!"

"Edward, she's a… a…"

**R & R please!!**


	2. the phone call

**Hey guys, this is chapter number two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**R & R!**

* * *

"She's a fairy!"

They all turned to look at Rosalie, shocked and confused.

"How do you know that Rose?" Emmett asked just as surprised as the rest of them.

If she could have blushed I'm sure she would have.

"Well, the thing is, fairies are my favourite mythical creatures, and I love to read about them. Sometimes I like to pretend I am one," she said, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

The whole room broke out in hysterical laughter while I sat on the couch in a trance. The only person not laughing was Carlisle. He stood there studying me, not understanding how it was possible.

Soon Alice stopped laughing and looked at Carlisle, worried and curious.

"How is this possible Carlisle? I thought fairies were only things from books. Do you think if I said that fairies don't exist she would die?"

"Well, you just did and she seems fine to me! Why didn't you see this coming Alice?" Edward exclaimed, getting that angry look in his eyes.

"Stop blaming your sister Edward!" Esme yelled, glaring at him.

"Stop yelling! All the emotions in this room are driving me insane!" Jasper screamed running from the room. Alice was about to follow him when she froze and looked at me.

"Guys, Bella's changing again," Alice said cautiously, while everyone else turned to look at me. Jasper returned, pulled into the room by everyone's curiosity.

Edward was snapping his fingers in front of me, once again repeating my name.

I finally broke out of my shell, looking at all the wary faces peering back at me. I glanced around at each one of them, my eyes resting on Edward's angelic face.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filling with hope. He began to hug me, whispering in my ear at super speed so I didn't understand a thing.

"Edward! Everything is fine! I just... blanked out for a bit! I'm still me!" I exclaimed, scared by the looks my family was giving me.

"Bella, look at yourself! Everything doesn't seem fine, seeing that your now a..." He looked to Carlisle, pondering what I could be this time.

"Well, it seems that Bella is a shape shifter, and at the moment has decided to appear as an elf."

"An elf!" I shrieked, looking down at myself. But, it seems that he was right. I was taller and my hair was longer. I seemed more slender, and my curves were more prominent. I carefully reached out a hand, pausing to look at how thin they were, and each perfect nail. I brought my hand up and felt my ear, and sure enough, it was curved to a point. I was an elf, not like the one that works in Santa's workshop, but an elf none the less.

I focused on my body, wishing that I was my old self. Then, to my surprise, I began to shimmer, and my body shortened. My whole body was tingling, and a shiver shot up my spine. The next thing I knew, I was myself again. Plain old Bella, the human.

I looked around at Carlisle, for some kind of explanation, but he looked back at me sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

"But... but how is this possible!" It seemed that line had been said more often then necessary in the last couple of minutes.

"Bella, if any of us knew the answer to that question, we would all -" He was cut short by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at the screen, but I didn't recognize the number. I flipped open the phone suspiciously, and held it up to my ear.

"Hello..." I said, my eyes shifting from Alice, to Edward and then each of the family members in turn.

"Bella, darling! It's about time! We must meet at once!"


	3. the cat

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**R & R please!!**

* * *

"Who are you?" I screamed into the phone. Who was this person? How do they know my name? Millions of questions were flooding through my head.

"Why Bella, you don't remember me? Does the name Kat ring a bell? No, Catherine? Really, I can't believe you have forgotten me! I mean honestly, I did create you!" Her voice was sweet, and it sounded like a little girl. Edward rushed to my side, listening to what this stranger was saying.

"What do you mean you _created_ me? I don't even know who you are!" I was getting worried.

"Why, Bella dear! I created what you are!" I paused, wondering if she meant what had just happened. "Yes, of course I know you're a shape shifter! You came from my world! The only reason you're so powerful is because of me!"

"What do you mean, powerful?" The whole room was staring at me. Everyone looked just as shocked as I was, except of course for Emmett, who looked just about ready to burst from the thought of me being powerful.

"Of course! You wouldn't understand that yet would you? No, definitely not. Ha. How careless of me, you have only been one of us for about 2 minutes. You don't even know about your powers." She seemed to be talking more to herself then me, so I was started when a comment was directed at Edward. "Oh, and Bella dear? Could you tell your vampire friend to back off a little, he will understand everything soon enough!" And with that last line, I heard a click as the phone was disconnected.

I glared at the phone, and then snapped it shut, and looked at everyone else.

"Bella?" His voice was soft; wrapped in confusion and wonder. I looked at Edward, only to see his topaz eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Do you have any idea who this Kat person is? Or how she knew that a vampire was listening to her every word?"

"No, Edward, I don't!" I had finally snapped, collapsing onto the couch and placing my head in my hands. I didn't even notice Edward sit down beside me until I felt his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Bella, would you look at me please?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and he gasped.

"What's wrong now Carlisle?" I asked, getting sick and tired of everyone being freaked out by me.

"Your eyes Bella, they're purple!"

I stood up and ran to the bathroom. He was right, my eyes were now a deep purple, close to black. I frowned at my reflection, and thought of how my eyes used to be a beautiful chocolate brown. I blinked and found myself looking into my old eyes, once again brown. Edward walked into the bathroom, looking at me funny.

Then, finally, the thought crossed my mind. I began to cry and ran to Edward's arms, falling into him, and weeping on his stone, marble chest. I was mumbling incoherently, hoping and praying that I was wrong.

He placed his hand under my chin, and pulled my head up so that I was gazing into his perfect golden eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?"

My babbling became words, as I said what was on my mind.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" I asked quietly, hoping the rest of the family hadn't heard me.

He looked at me amused before replying.

"Now, why would I do that silly?"

"Because I'm a freak!" I looked at him worried.

To my surprise, he began to laugh, before pulling me into a kiss.

I heard a slight couch behind us, and turned to see the rest of the family standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I blushed and looked away, wishing my face wouldn't turn red. I looked in the mirror to see my face normal, wondering why it wasn't bright red, before I remembered I could control it now.

I looked at Edward to see what he thought of me, now a totally different Bella. I was surprised to see he was looking past me. I turned to the family, but they were also staring into the bedroom.

I stepped up behind them and gasped at what I saw.


	4. the portal

**Chapter 4! I was really bored tonight so I wrote 3 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**R & R!!**

* * *

There was a large, gaping hole in the glass wall on the far side of the bedroom. It was swirling; random lines and swirls of colour dashed throughout the black. I watched with dismay, as a tall figure stepped through the portal into Edward's room.

"Bella dear? Is that you? Come over here so I can get a good look!" The women was slightly taller then Rosalie, and just as pretty. She had soft features; slightly rosy cheeks, full luscious lips, and long eyelashes. Her eyes were grey, almost white, and her long auburn hair, cascaded over her shoulders with thick waves and curls. In her hands she held a bag and a stick.

I didn't move. I knew who she was, but could only remember from dreams a long time ago.

Edward sensed my discomfort and stepped in front of me, bent into a crouch, and began to snarl.

"Oh, move out of the way you silly boy! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Kat exclaimed, strolling over to us with three quick steps. She sounded just like she had on the phone; sweet, and girlish.

Edward didn't move, and I saw the rest of the family form a circle around me.

"So, that's going to be how it is." She stepped forward now right in front of Edward. She grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and flicked her wrist. Before any of the Cullen's had realized what had happened, Edward was lying on the floor dazed.

They all bent down into a crouch, and Edward got up. Then, all at once they jumped, only to find their selves in the same position as Edward. As they leapt again, they all ended up floating on the ceiling, not able to move or speak.

"I told you to move." She said matter- of- factly. "Now, Bella, if you would please follow me, we have to leave at once."

"But... where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to move.

"Ha. We are leaving for Dristiria at once! Now come along, before I'm forced to make you!"

"We're going where?"

"Dristiria! Oh just follow me please Bella?" She asked pleading.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let my family down!"

"If I do that, they will only attack me again, and find their selves in the exact same predicament!"

I looked up at my family, still stuck to the roof, and giving Kat venomous looks.

"Guys, if she lets you down, you have to promise not to attack her! Please, just for now until we can figure out what this is all about!" I looked at them with pleading eyes, hoping they would understand.

I took that as a yes, and signalled to Kat to let them down.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and all the Cullen's were laying on the ground. "Now come, Bella!" She ordered.

"Hold on one minute! You aren't taking Bella anywhere! At least, not without me!" Edward fumed, jumping up again and returning to my side.

"Ha! You think you could last one minute in the Other World!" Kat began laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Did you see how easy it was for me to dispose of you? I could have done much worse!" She boomed, and began to laugh again. "Bella dear, I'm going to go on ahead without you. If I don't see you there within 3 minutes, I'm going to come back and get you." She said, looking pointedly at me. "Oh, yes. And if you decide to come along Eddy, be prepared to face challenges you never would have to in this world." With that she turned and walked straight through the portal.

"Well, I'm going. Are any of you willing to come?" I asked, looking at my family hopefully.

All of them seemed reluctant, except for Emmett.

"Hell yes!" He yelled, running over to the swirling black.

"Well, I guess I have to go too then. Someone has to keep an eye on Em." Rosalie said, walking over to stand beside her husband.

"I'm coming too!" Exclaimed Alice, skipping over to the others.

Then, one by one, the other Cullen's walked over to the portal.

I joined them. I looked imploringly into Edward's eyes, then took a deep breath, and stepped through the swirling mass into the mysterious world that awaited me.


	5. the lamia

**Sorry it took so long!! Here's chapter 5! Read&Review PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I was spinning through darkness; upside down, sideways, I floated everywhere. I looked around for my family, but to my disappointment I couldn't any of them. It seemed like I had been nowhere for a very long time. Finally, a small light appeared, growing larger and larger by the second. Then, a big white doorway materialized in front of me. Cautiously, I stepped through it, and was blinded.

I found myself standing in the middle of a forest. Looking around I noticed the odd shapes of the trees, each larger, twisted, and gnarled, jet black, with emerald green foliage. I sky was purple, and a large orange moon shone high above me.

Kat was leaning up against a tree, looking very interested in her finger nails. When I emerged from the portal, she looked up. When she noticed it was me, she smiled.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came, I was just about to come fetch you from that other dreary place." She seemed so excited, and came to stand beside me. "Do you not remember this place at all?" Kat asked, giving me 'the look'.

"No, not really. I know it's there though, I can feel it, trying to claw its way forward. What did you say this place was called?"

"Dristiria, darling. It's where all of us live."

"All of us who?" I asked, slightly confused.

"People like us Bella, mythical people, gods, creatures from other worlds." Kat replied, shaking her head.

"Oh." That was my brilliant answer. I glanced over my shoulder, back at the portal.

Kat followed my gaze, and shook her head again, clicking her tongue.

"I'm guessing you brought _them_ along?" She asked, a little disgusted.

"If by _them_, you mean my family, then yes, I did."

"Oh joy. Bella you should know better then to-" Kat was cut short due to the fact that I was knocked into her by the massive form of Emmett. We fell to the ground, with Emmett on top, squishing Kat and myself.

"Sorry guys! I tripped on that door!" He exclaimed, jumping up and brushing himself off.

Kat and I got up, and moved away, with Emmett right behind us. Shortly after our wipe out, the others stumbled through. They looked around at our surroundings, just as confused as I had been.

"Well, if that's all of you, we best be off." Kat growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the trees.

I looked back, but couldn't see my family. I jumped slightly, as Edward grabbed me around the waist. He started murmuring in my ear; soothing words that I couldn't understand.

"Kat?" I asked, looking at her. "Where are we going now?"

"To see Jo and Maddie." I looked at Edward, hoping for more of an answer then that, but was surprised by the look of puzzlement on his face. "No, your boyfriend can't read my mind, just like yours. He can't read any of ours, us lamia. We are going to see my sisters, Jocelyn and Madeline, and yes, I did say lamia." I watched Edward's face as the different emotions crossed his face; anger, confusion, realization, and finally bewilderment.

"Lamia? As in, a witch or sorceress? Also known as female vampires?" Carlisle asked, sounding just as shocked as Edward looked. I snapped around and looked at Kat, wondering if it was true.

She laughed before answering. "Well yes, that is kind of true. We are 'witches', and we have vampire blood in our veins. But, we only possess certain attributes. When we reach the age of somewhere between 17 and 19 we stop ageing. We have incredible beauty, speed, and each of us attains a special gift. But, we don't suck blood anymore because it left our blood line long ago. Others still do though." Kat said simply, looking at the Cullen's.

"So, you mean, Bella already is a vampire?" Edward asked, looking at me. I thought I heard him sniff. "Or at least part-vampire?"

"Yes, but she does have human weaknesses. She is not strong, and does not have the same kind of hearing or sense of smell. Her eyes are good, not amazing, but good, and she will get certain things from her 'parents'."

"You mean like clumsiness." Emmett stated, smiling hugely.

"Yes, I guess. We are almost there. I want each of you to be on your best behaviour. I know Bella has a very alluring scent, and I'm sure all of you have noticed that I do too." She paused here, looking at each of them in turn. I was shocked as each of them nodded, embarrassed. "My sisters will be the same, if not stronger, so be careful and hold yourself back. You've seen what I can do, and my sisters will only be worse."

With that Kat turned on her heel and marched straight through a thick bush. I followed her, and paused at the magnificent sight before me. As I looked at the large castle in front of my eyes, all the memories came flooding back. From the time before.

"Kat!" I called racing after her. "Hey Kat!"

"Yes Bella?"

"What happened to Jacks?"


	6. the castle

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I had a major case of Writer's Block.**

**Anyways, I firstly would like to say thanks to EnderACullen, for being pretty much my only reviewer! You're comments always make me happy )**

**So, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

* * *

Kat stopped dead in her tracks.

"You remember?" She asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Well, yes, yes I do. I remember a lot of things now, things that aren't familiar to me. Like I saw them through someone else's eyes, heard through another's ears. Most of the memories are hazing, and I don't understand some. But the things that do come through don't make any sense." I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to explain the many things I don't understand.

"Ha. Giving me that look won't do anything. But, I will answer some of your questions." She gave me a sharp look, and her eyes warned me not to push my luck. I looked back at Edward worried about what he would think. He was still giving me an odd look; gazing at me with a drunken expression smeared wide across his face.

I turned back to Kat, took a deep breath then asked my first question again.

"Where's Jacks?"

"I knew you would ask about him. He's in the castle. He's been waiting for your return for a while."

"How is he?" I asked cautiously, glancing at Edward.

"Oh, he's good. About your age, tall, and very powerful." She looked at the fortress in front of us, and then turned to me again with a smirk on her face. "Handsome as ever, you should know." She gave me a wink then set off at a quick pace, towards the castle.

I winced at the last line, and then carefully looked at Edward. He looked about ready to ripe something apart, staring murder in Kat's direction.

I followed her and the Cullen's came with me.

"Kat! Kat? When was the last time I was here?" I asked reproachfully.

"Oh, about 500 years ago I think. I may have been longer, I can't really remember."

"500 years ago!" I screamed. I sensed the rest of my family looking at me, but I didn't turn around. "How is that possible?" I cried. I began thinking about it, but nothing made sense. Finally, I burst out laughing hysterically.

"Bella? Are you ok? Why are you laughing?" Edward was in front of me, and carefully pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's...it's just that..." I was having troubles breathing from laughing so hard. "I was so worried about turning 18, and yet I'm over 500 years old! That's older then Carlisle!" I was still laughing when the truth dawned on me. "Don't leave me," I whispered, frantically searching Edward's face for lies.

"Wow, Bella's mood swings happen very quickly, don't they?" I heard Emmett whisper. The family began to giggle, so I shot daggers at them.

"What do you mean, leave you?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Edward, I'm over 400 years older then you! That doesn't bother you?" I asked sceptically.

"It didn't bother you that I was over 100 years old, so why should it bother me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

I gave him a small smile, then hugged him. I turned back to Kat, to ask another question.

"Sorry Bella, but we don't have time. Jo and Maddie are really eager to see you, and it's hurting my ears and eyes." I looked at her weirdly, wondering what she was talking about, when something collided with my head.

I fell backwards and words reverberated loudly in my ears, and flashed before my eyes. _Bella! Is that you? Hurry up and get in this damn castle already! I swear I will come and get you! _The voice echoed throughout my head, shrill and girly. It reminded me of Alice when I promised to play Barbie Bella.

I stood up and dusted myself off, looked at Kat. She was shaking her head in shame, and I began to giggle. That was most likely Jo, she always loved me.

All of the Cullen's were looking at me like I had an elephant's trunk for a nose. For all I know, I could have. I began to laugh again before I heard Kat utter one single word.

"Telepathy." This time as she set off, she grabbed my hand and towed me after her. I grabbed onto Edward, who stumbled after me, causing me to laugh even more.

We approached the castle gates and Kat stopped and waited for the Cullen's who were taking a very long time for a bunch of vampires. She began examining her nails again, and tapping her foot. Edward shot her an icy glare. Finally, the others caught up and Kat raised her hand to knock.

"Wait, can I do it?" I pleaded, giving her another look. She just clicked her tongue and stepped out of the way.

I stepped up to the massive wooden door, and rapped out a single knock, which echoed around us.

Slowly, the doors began to open. I had about 5 seconds to gaze at the beauty in front of me.

The hall was large; limestone walls, layered in thick curtains of fabric, all shades of red and mahogany. Upon a pedestal at the far end of the room, five chairs were placed in a line. The three in the middle were taller then the other two and were decorated in gold and jewels. On two of the three larger chairs sat two women of extreme grace and beauty. An air of royalty floated about them. On was older, about 32, and had long black hair with tints of blue in it. She was tall, and beautiful, and her face resembled that of Kat's, except this woman's eyes were pink. She smiled at me, and I could tell it was Maddie.

Jo, the other women, had to be the youngest of her sisters, around the age of 21, with short curly golden brown locks. She was short, and had luscious green eyes, and was bouncing up and down in her seat. She reminded me of a slightly older version of Alice.

"God, that brunette is just like Alice," Emmett whispered in awe, only to receive a smack across the head.

I began to laugh, and the last thing I saw before being tackled to the ground was the anger and worry on Edward's face.

* * *


	7. the power

**Soo... here's chapter 7! Not alot of people read this, so I was kind of thinking of just giving up on this story and just starting a different one. What do you think?**

**Anyways... this chapter is only 'slightly' longer then the others! Enjoy! Please Read&Review!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Twilight!!

* * *

******

"Jacks..." I whined, trying to sit up. I couldn't move, and couldn't breathe either. Jacks had me in a death grip that would have been impossible for even Emmett to escape. "Can't...breathe...Jacks!" I managed to wheeze out. Edward started to growl behind me, causing me to giggle.

"Right, sorry Bella! I'm just so excited to finally see you again! It's been what? 537 years I think. Yes that sounds about right." Jacks started mumbling to himself as he stood up and grasped my hand. He pulled me up, and I was once again in a death lock. "I missed you." He whispered quietly in my ear.

Suddenly he took a step back and looked at me. I felt my cheeks reddening and wished that they wouldn't. As he looked at me, I noticed his eyes. Unlike Jo, Maddie, and Kat, his eyes were not an odd colour. Instead they stood out as a deep, rich sapphire blue that shone brightly in the dim light of the castle hall. He was extremely pale, just like the Cullen's, and his hair was messy, just like Edward's, only a black-brown colour, with odd flecks of white throughout it. I stared in awe, for his body was just like a vampires. Perfect tone muscles, a tall build (he was probably about 6'4), and sharp features. I didn't notice I was staring until Jacks chuckled, and Edward snarled behind me.

Instantly, my face went red, without me even having a chance to change it. I bent my head in embarrassment, and sneaked a quick glance up at Jacks, only to find him glaring at something behind me. I picked my head up, and looked at Edward, who was giving Jacks a horrible look.

_Who is he? _The voice echoed around my head. I turned to look at Jacks, and tried to convey an answer back.

_His name is Edward Cullen, he's my fiancé. That's his family, they're vampires._ I looked over at the Cullen's, and all of them were staring at Jacks in confusion and amusement, except for Edward, who continued to glare at him.

_Fiancé? _He asked, sounding kind of hurt. It pained me... but I shrugged it off.

"Guys this is Jackob, he's Katrina's son. But we all call him Jacks." I looked over and smiled at Jacks, and my stomach fluttered when he grinned back. I turned back to the Cullen's. "This is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme." I huffed out in one breathe, and then turned to the others. "The one that looks like Alice is Jo, and the other is Maddie. You all of course know Kat." I said; a slight smirk on my face. Apparently they remembered to, because they all became slightly weary.

"So, now that we are done with introductions, let's get down to the point." I stated, looking pointedly at Kat, waiting for my explanation.

"Well, wait just one minute," Maddie said. "Perhaps they would like some questions answered." I turned to face them, waiting for the questions to flood out. But, none came.

_It's okay guys! We aren't going to bite! _I directed this at my family and they grabbed onto their heads, wincing at the loudness.

"Oops! Sorry guys! I forgot about the sensitiveness," I pleaded, looking to them for forgiveness.

"Well Bella! It seems you have yet another power." Kat said simply.

While my family recovered, I looked at her questioningly.

"None of us, not ever, have been able to communicate with multiple minds before. And not in such intensity I might add. Some of us even find it difficult to transmit a single message to one person," Maddie said, looking at me in awe.

"How come Bella gets all the cool powers?" Emmett whined, causing the room to burst out laughing. He looked like a little boy, staring at a couple of puppies, wishing he could have one.

"Finally! A question," I replied exasperated.

"Bella is the most important person to ensure our survival at the moment. When she was created, we put as much power and will into her as we could, hoping that the end result would create someone who could lead us to power." Jo said simply.

"Nearly killed us, she did. Jacks was out for 3 months before we could finally make any contact with his mind. Then, it took her almost 30 years to find her way to us. We spent the next 200 or so years training her; preparing her for the battle, teaching her about some of the powers we knew about, how to use them, and everything about this world that we knew. It's too bad that those years were wasted, seeing how she doesn't remember much," Kat snarled, giving me an odd look.

"Then, we shipped her off to the other world. It took us almost 300 years to find the right planet, in the right galaxy, let alone dimension! Then it took about 200 years to find the right people to 'raise' her. Little did we know she would take 30 years to begin to grow! Then, she decides to mix herself in with vampires and," Maddie paused to sniff her. "Werewolves."

"This one caused us a lot of trouble, she did. But, she was worth it, once she remembers, you will be amazed by the powers she possesses."

"Jacks was almost just as bad though. It only took him 50 years to make it through the process and 12 years to find a family. He barely forgot anything, compared to how much Bella has forgotten," Maddie said sadly, giving Bella an imploring look, begging her to remember what she forgot.

"You people go through a lot to get the things you need most," Jasper said, staring at all of us peculiarly.

"These two were needed for a reason, and once Bella remembers, everything will be good."

"And how long with this 'remembering' take?" Edward snapped.

"Don't you get snarky with me little boy!" Kat roared.

"It's a week before our wedding and you pull Bella into this, expecting her to remember things she hasn't even thought about for hundreds of years! Expecting her to lead you to victory?" Edward sneered.

They all felt it at once. The room cooled, and heat waves emitted off of Kat's body. She raised her hands, pressing her wrists together. A small light formed between her palms; bright, white, hot energy, ready to strike at any moment. Jacks started for Kat, trying to stop her, only to be blown backwards into the wall by the waves coming off her body. All the Cullen's looked worried, huddling together, and crouching down protectively. Jo and Maddie were frozen in their chairs, not moving.

Kat was about to release the power, when everything froze and the room turned dark. Thoughts were being screamed at me, but I couldn't process any of them. Then, a mysterious red glow formed. I looked around to see where it was coming from, and I was startled to see a black shape deep in my chest; glowing a blood red colour. The light got brighter, turning to a dangerous scarlet colour. With each pulse of my heart, the beams intensified. I began to rise off my feet, floating in the air.

EPOV

I watched as my Bella drifted upwards, about 20 feet in the air. Her heart had gone black, glowing crimson. Her eyes changed colours, turning a ghostly white. Her head snapped backwards. And then, her voice travelled throughout the room, echoing off the walls. Only it wasn't her voice. She was speaking in a language I had never heard before, and her voice was thick and mysterious, nothing like her sweet, innocent voice I was so used to hearing.

I tried to walk towards her, but could not move. I began to panic. I fought the power holding me down, but still could not move. Screaming echoed throughout my head, and I was reminded of Jasper for some odd reason.

Then, almost as suddenly as it had started, it ended. The room went dark again, but I still could not move. I felt something happening to my mind, something I had never felt before. Thinks were being shouted in minds, but nothing made sense. The thoughts slipped away, along with my own. Then, from somewhere high about us a blinding black light flooded the room, knocking into all of us. The light was strong; raw power. I began thinking incoherently, and then I blanked. I was vaguely aware of the power diminishing, as all faded to black, and a single word was screamed out.


	8. the visitor

**So guys, here's chapter 8!! I don't really have anything to say about it, but if you do like it I would love to get some more reviews if you don't mind. So, I got bored and decided that I was going to add a 'Quote of the Chapterness' to each new chapter, so here's this chapter's...**

**QotC:**

_"Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes; reach out to him. And whisper tender words so soft and sweet; hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love will be the gift you give yourself."_

**Anyways... Please, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight! Golly, isn't that obvious!**

**P.S. I would like to say thank you to EnderACullen again, but also, your reviews are kind of scaring me, they are getting slightly violent!! P But, they still make me happy, especially the fact that you would threaten me! I know that makes no sense... but I'm a weird person, and plus... I chase around little green midgets with rabid turkey sandwiches, what do you expect!**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke I found myself slouched on the floor. I couldn't think about anything; my thoughts were all scrambled, leaving my head as quickly as they entered. I shook my head back and forth, trying to focus on something, but the only thing that came to mind was one single word.

Edward.

It echoed repeatedly through my head, causing blindness and worry. I focused on his face in my mind, the perfectness of the features; liquid golden eyes, a sweet crooked smile, his messy bronze hair. Soon, a background began to form, and a tall castle hall filled the spaces behind Edward's beautiful head. As the scenery became more defined, Edward's head faded away, though I tried to hold onto it desperately. But, he faded anyway, ignoring my pitiful attempts. The haziness of my mind cleared as I finally realized where I was. I looked around at all the figures spread across the ground, and ran to the nearest one.

The hulking form of Emmett was sprawled across the polished floor; a gentle and harmless expression pasted on his face. I bent down and poked him, but he did not move.

_That's odd. _I thought, and this time I hit him, not hard because I didn't want to break my hand again, but hard enough for him to have noticed. Then, I kicked him.

Nothing. Nothing happened.

"Emmett!" I said, wondering if he was just joking around. But, after looking at the rest of them, I figured that none of them would have been able to do this.

"EMMETT!" I screamed right in his ear. At first I thought nothing had happened, until suddenly he grunted and rolled over, squishing me to the floor.

"Emmett…" I wheezed, praying that he would wake. I tried to move but could do nothing, so I began to think about things. The first thing that popped into my head was; _how the hell is a family of vampires out cold when none of them can sleep?!_

I thought of all possible answers but nothing make even a little bit of sense. Breathing was getting harder, so I started to wiggle, trying to escape the hunk of cold marble that was Emmett. Once again he grunted, but this time when he rolled, his eyes flickered open. I gasped in a large breath of air before glaring at him. He stifled a yawn, sat up, and then looked around the room. His jaw dropped open to form a large 'O' before his topaz gaze turned to me.

"But… what… how… huh?" Was all he managed to sputter out.

A huge grin spread across my face as I looked at the amazement on his face.

"Hey, Em. Help me wake up the others, and then we can try and figure out what happened." He looked at me in awe, than stood up. Together we walked over to the nearest person; Jasper.

Emmett tried first, bending over and poking Jasper hard in the ribs. Jasper just grumbled something about 'passing the chicken tenders' and swatting Emmett's finger away. Booming laughter mixed with my giggles as we laughed at the blonde vampire asleep on the floor. Next was my turn. I tried to do the same thing I did to Emmett, bending down and screaming in his ear. I got a similar reaction, and much to Emmett's amusement, got trapped beneath Jasper. After a couple minutes of laughter I began to squirm, and Emmett rolled Jasper off me.

We tried many different things, and finally after much work, Jasper yawned and sat up with the same expression that Emmett had. This caused Emmett to laugh even harder. Jasper jumped up and to two started to wrestle. After they were separated, with Jasper throwing glares at Emmett, the three of us set to work trying to wake the others.

It took a while, the vampires took the longest. The last person to be woken was Rosalie, who was very angry at and Edward for laughing at her dreams. Shortly after, a smug looked Rose and a scared looking Edward joined the group.

"So, does anybody have an explanation for us?" Carlisle asked Maddie, who seemed just as confused and shocked as everyone else.

"Well, I'm sure we all agree that Bella did this. But, I'm not sure how. Did anyone know she had such powers?" Maddie asked, looking from the exhausted vampires to her sisters to me.

"No. I mean, we knew she had amazing powers, but she was never capable of things like this when she was here. Is it possible that her powers strengthened while she was away, or is she discovering new powers that none of us knew about?" Kat looked at me curiously, obviously wondering what exactly I was.

_What am I?_ This thought echoed throughout the hall, as I passed it to each of the minds in the hall.

"You are my Bella," Edward stated simply. "My angel. Nothing you do or are, changes that."

I smiled at him, but it wasn't full, only half my heart was put into it.

"Bella," Jacks started, looking at me with many emotions written upon his face. "My dear Bella, you know what you are! What else could you be? Your already part human, vampire, and witch! Honestly, is there something else you plan on becoming, because I'm sure with all that power you would have no problems." He added with a wink.

I began to blush, but my powers cancelled it out without me having to think about it. This shocked me, so I turned to look at Kat.

"The longer you stay in one form, or ask your powers to do something, the easier it becomes. If it's something simply like blushing, they will do it automatically. The longer you stay in one form, the more permeate it becomes." I stared at her confused, waiting once again for an explanation. "Let's say you decided to change your form to a vampire version of Bella. The more you use that form, or the longer you stay in it the easier it is for you to change into it. If you use that form more often then your human one, eventually your body will take that form, and you will be asking your powers to make you look human," Kat said, further explaining my powers.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I said, another grin spreading across my face. I focused on my powers, asking them to turn me into a beautiful Bella; a vampire version, more striking then Rosalie. I begged my powers to keep me in this form forever, and only change me human when I ask, and to my surprise it complied.

It took all about 5 seconds for the transformation, and it was completely painless. Everyone was staring at me; jaws dropped eyes wide. I giggled at the look on Edward's face. It seemed to say 'I could eat you right now'. I was so preoccupied by their stares that I did not notice the terrible itch at the back of my throat. I swallowed and swallowed but it would not leave. My sharpened senses began picking things up. The slightest movement, the tiniest sounds, the taste of dust. One thing was pulling me hard though. A wonderful smell reached my nose and I turned in that direction, venom seeped off my teeth. I inhaled the smell, oh how wonderful it truly was. I took a step forwards, but then I realized what it was.

Blood. I was smelling blood. Quickly I wished I had never smelt such a wonderful smell, prayed that I never would again.

As soon as the thought entered my head, the smell was gone. Just like that. I turned to look at everyone; all the vampires frozen and staring at me in shock, the others all looked worried and scared.

I took a step back from them, and smiled, proving that I was fine, and could control it. I quickly sent out a message, hoping they would listen.

_Guys, it's all right. I can't smell blood anymore. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about! _I looked at them all, and then nodded their heads, giving me small smiles. As I went to take a step forwards, a loud, echoing voice sounded throughout my head.

_Who are you? What are you doing here!?_ The voice was so strong, and familiar, but I could not place it.

Without another word, I set off towards the doors, using my new vampire strength to reach the door in seconds. I flung them open and leaped into the strangers arms.

"Oh, papa! I have missed you!" I cried, looking into the face of the one person I had not seen in over 500 years.


	9. the brawl

**Whoa! So, it's been like forever since I undated! (Actually only 5 days, but it feels like forever!!) Anywho, you guys prolly don't want to listen to me rant so here's the QotC:**

_"Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time: effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."_

**And now... on to the chapter!!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

I watched with amazement as Bella suddenly dashed from the room. I listened to everyone's thoughts, trying to understand where she had gone, but the only minds I could hear were those of my family. Each and every one was saying the same things, "_Where did Bella go?" _and _"How does she have such amazing powers?"_

Alice seemed to be having some problems; every 5 seconds or so she would get that spaced out look for a second then come back, and start all over. I watched her curiously for a bit, before deciding Bella was more important at the moment. I turned towards the door and began to run. As I was sprinting though the massive hall, I noticed multiple things. One: For a castle, the roofs were very low, and Bella had 'floated' higher then the ceiling during her 'episode'. Two: Many different coloured tapestries hung along the walls, each depicting something of great importance. And three: Jacks was suddenly standing in front of me; an angry look on his face.

I began to slow down instantly, but I was travelling at such a high speed that we collided. I actually felt the pain, which was not normal. But, lately alot of things that normally didn't happen to me, had been occurring, like Bella turning into a fairy, or my family and I suddenly being trapped on the ceiling of my room, not able to talk or move. Or, crashing into a person who seemed exactly like a vampire while running at a speed faster then 150 km per hour.

Everything went black for about 4 seconds, before I came back into focus.

I was now lying on the floor, and the stones beneath me had cracked and disintegrated. Shaking my head, I looked up and saw Jacks smirking at me. I glared at him before quickly jumping to my feet. I began to dust myself off, and saw the rest of my family looking at me oddly.

"Well, ummm, Jacks. If you wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly step out of my way." I said sourly, taking a step to the right, only to find Jacks mirror my movement. I stared at him hard, but began to lose myself in his eyes. It was an odd sensation, and I decided that it was what Bella called dazzling.

I took another step, this time to the left, but Jacks was still in my way.

"Move you idiot!" I yelled, giving him a slight shove.

"I'm sorry Edward, but Bella needs a minute to herself," Jacks replied indifferently in a smug, annoying tone of voice.

"You don't know what she needs!" I screamed losing my patience. I was vaguely aware of my hands balling up into fists. Soon, I was shaking in frustration, which only grew worse because Jacks began to smile again.

"What are you laughing about!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm just finding myself very amused by your anger," he stated, smiling even more.

I snapped. My right hand shot out and smoked Jacks squarely between the eyes with so much force that he was sent spiraling backwards into the great doors at the end of the hall. I loud crash echoed throughout the room, followed by a groan. Dust was swirling through the air, blurring my all too perfect vision. Quickly, I strolled towards the place where Jacks had connected with the wood.

"Jacks," I called sweetly, stepping into the gloom. I walked right to the place where he had hit, but only found a large indent in the doors.

"Where'd you disappear to Jacks?" I asked, looking around. I was confused, a hit that hard should have at least knocked him out. The dirt was settling and he was no where in sight.

"Jacks?" I asked again, getting worried. "Where did you -"

_Edward look out!! _

That was Alice's panic voice. I whipped around towards the others only to find myself blown backwards into the very same doors Jacks had hit. The connection blanked my mind for a second, and I was suddenly sitting on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not very nice to hit people, _Edward,_" Jacks sneered my name. I tried to stand up so I could hit back, but the moment I was on my feet I was pinned to the wall. "You should know better," he started to laugh, and pulled his arm back, ready to strike. I turned my head and closed my eyes waiting for the hit. It did come, just not from where I thought.

Both me and Jacks were suddenly plowed over and I was knocked away. I looked up to see Jasper standing over me staring in the direction Jacks had flown. I glanced over, and did a double take. Alice was punching, kicked, and slapping every bit of Jacks that she could. And, even more surprising, was the fact that she was winning. I guess Jacks has a problem with hitting girls.

I strolled over quickly, and pulled Alice off of him.

_LET ME GO EDWARD! He deserves it! _

"Now, now, Alice. Even if he does, doesn't mean you get to pull out a can of 'Alice Kung-Fu' on the poor guy. I was doing just fine by myself you know."

"Sure you were. Which was the reason why you were just about to be knocked out cold," she replied venomously.

"I had a plan. I was just waiting for the opportune moment. You know, like Jack Sparrow in that one movie. Which one was-" I was suddenly cut off by a hard blow to the back of my head.

APOV

I was listening to Edward rant about some pirate, when Jacks punched him in the back of the head. For some reason I found myself giggling.

"Told you so," I said smugly, sticking my tongue out childishly at Edward. He had a dazed look on his face, but gave me a sharp look in response to my snide comment. He turned around and jumped onto Jacks, and soon enough the two of them were in a full blown fist fight, with extra power. I was amused as Edward flew across the room, only seconds later to find him delivering his own 'superman' punch.

This was exactly what I had seen just minutes ago. I watched incredulously as Edward slowly, but surely, began to lose. I jumped in at exactly the same moment as Jasper did, soon to be joined by Emmett. It was four against one, and the others didn't like that. Soon enough we were each fighting our own battles. Esme and Kat, Rose and Maddie, Jo and I, and then the boys. Oddly enough, the guys battle was even, Jacks was alot stronger, quick witted, and sly then he gave off.

We were all so distracted by our little fights that none of heard the doors open or the gasp.

"What are you all doing!?" Bella shrieked, and instantly, we were all frozen.


End file.
